


Marzipan Can Destroy Promising Relationships

by bakerblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Bellamy, Baristas, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, coffee shop AU, kind of, my attempt at humour, yes i am combining pokemon coffee shop aus and bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerblake/pseuds/bakerblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are both extremely passionate about Pokémon Go, but team Mystic and team Valor aren't destined to get along, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marzipan Can Destroy Promising Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done? Or am I too late? I wrote this in July but forgot to post it...

”I can't believe that I finally caught Onix! It's almost like it has been avoiding me on purpose.”

”Look, guys, I evolved my Eevee!”

”Aaaand we've made 0 new friends today. Thanks, Pokémon Go.”

Monty Green, Clarke Griffin and Jasper Jordan chatter loudly as they enter a cafe named Café de la Paix, which also happens to be a PokéStop. The cafe looks very modern with its silver machines and metallic tables and chairs but at the same time it's strangely comfy. The welcome scent of coffee and vanilla flies through the air and for the first time today, the need for caffeine consumes Clarke's mind instead of Pokémon. Their plan is to drink coffee very quickly and then go search the area near Clarke's house for Pokémon.

”Hey, hey, Clarke! Look!” Jasper whispers rather loudly and points towards the counter. ”Check out those two baristas. Both of them look like your type.”

Clarke almost gasps.

First her eyes land on the female barista. The girl's long hair is tied in a tight ponytail, it swings around as she prepares the drinks with a confident grin. Dang, she's pretty.

The male barista is absolutely gorgeous, too. His arms are muscular, hair a mess of curls and a constellation of freckles dance on his face. The smile he wears while talking to a customer makes him look extremely cute.

Clarke.exe has stopped working. The amount of beauty she's seeing is honestly blinding. This is the lame moment when fangirls on the Internet ask _can I get pregnant from this?_

Clarke bites her lower lip. Jasper was right, both are her type and probably everyone else's, too. At least they should be, otherwise you'd have really poor taste.

”I could probably faint from all the beauty if my mind wasn't so focused on Pokémon at the moment”, Clarke admits, admires the baristas a little longer and then starts imagining how mind-blowing it would be to find Mew.

It's a quiet morning and there's only one person ordering before them at the counter. Jasper wants a big cup of hot chocolate. Clarke wants a cappuccino. Monty doesn't need anything else now that he's got Onix.

While waiting for their turn, they talk about – surprise, surprise! – Pokémon Go. The game is their newest obsession. The app was released four days ago and they've been hunting Pokémon 24/7 ever since, literally. Both Jasper and Monty got fired from the same summer job after their employer found out they brought drugs to work, and Clarke doesn't want to think about studying because summer only happens once a year. They have nothing but time in their hands. What would be a better way to spend that free time than catching Pokémon?

”Hey, there's a quiz called 'Find out if you're addicted to Pokémon Go'”, Monty says. ”Do you think we should take it? I'm starting to get worried.”

”I think we already know the answer”, Jasper snickers and Monty can't help but chuckle. Clarke laughs with them before turning to look at her phone, thoughts firmly glued to Pokémon.

”Oh my god, did you notice that this place has a lure!” she exclaims suddenly, just when the pretty barista is ready to take their order.

Everyone in the café turns to look at Clarke. The pretty barista blinks her eyes a few times.

”Clarke, don't yell”, whispers an embarrassed Monty.

Clarke nervously waits for the barista's reaction. The coffee machines' whirring makes her even more tense. She's relieved to see a smirk find its way to the girl's pretty face.

”A lure, huh?” the girl asks. ”Then, would you like to try out our new Pika Pika Coffee? My co-worker makes them.”

She points at the cute male barista.

Clarke takes a good long look at his beautiful freckles and strong jaw before turning back to the pretty barista. She shakes her head.

”Ah, no, thank you.”

Monty clears his throat.

Clarke sighs. ”I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to scream like that”, she apologizes to the girl. ”I-”

”Hey, Bellamy!” the girl interrupts her and turns to look at her partner. ”There's a customer who would like try out your Pokémon coffee.”

What the hell?

Clarke sends the female barista a subtle glare.

The man's head turns violently the moment the word ”pokémon” leaves the pretty barista's mouth. He stops organizing the coffee cups and rushes to the counter.

”Really?” His eyes move from Jasper to Monty to Clarke. Clarke swears she can see his eyes twinkle for real. He's excited like a little kid and Clarke thinks she chose the right word to describe him. Cute. Super cute.

Clarke curses her weak bisexual heart.

”So, which one of you wants to try my delicious Pokémon Go inspired coffee?”

Jasper and Monty look at their feet as Clarke raises her hand hesitantly. All she wanted was a simple cappuccino, but oh well. She's ready to try anything, especially if it has something to do with Pokémon.

Bellamy smiles at her widely and winks his eye. Clarke's heart skips a beat, something warm curls in her stomach. She can already hear Jasper's teasing voice. _”How can it be so easy_ _for_ _Clarke to find guys and girls that are interested in her? I need to be extra drunk in a club to even get close to a girl”_ or something like that.

”Raven, can you take their order?” Bellamy asks the pretty barista and nods towards Jasper and Monty. He leads Clarke a few steps away from her friends and starts preparing her drink.

Clarke is way more interested in Bellamy than the coffee he's making. Is staring usually considered a creepy thing to do? Most likely. She should stop.

Clarke watches as Bellamy adds a lot of whipped cream and big chocolate chips with a proud smile on his face. Clarke has no idea what chocolate has to do with Pokémon, but she never says no to chocolate. Plus, she has to admit, the coffee looks quite good.

”Have you had any luck today?” Bellamy's voice wakes Clarke from her thoughts.

”Hm?”

”Did you catch any Pokémon today?” His voice is cheerful and it's making her smile, too. It's adorable how genuinely happy he seems to be about his Pokémon coffee. Clarke is glad she could help him get that smile on his face.

”Yeah”, she answers. ”I actually caught my first Charmander today. And I evolved my Eevee into Jolteon. I think that's pretty good considering it's only 11:30am.”

Bellamy chuckles and closes his eyes for a second. Clarke bites her lip.

_So... freaking... cute._

”But, then again, we ran two kilometers this morning just so I could hatch my egg and, well, it turned out to be Rattata.”

”Oh, that sucks”, he nods understandingly. Bellamy steals rather obvious glances at her and Clarke pushes down the urge to grin. His smile is undeniably charming and she can't help but wonder if he's trying to flirt with her. She definitely wouldn't mind.

For a millisecond Clarke thinks she's found her soulmate. Attractive, possibly interested in her as well, passionate about Pokémon... Sounds pretty good to her. Then she remembers that she's supposed to be a pessimist and that soulmates don't exist.

But. If they _did_ exist...

”Almost done”, he informs her when he notices her eyes move to Monty and Jasper who are already drinking their coffee, waiting for her. ”Just one more thing. Which team are you on? Valor or Instinct? I made these for each team.”

Clarke looks at the small red and yellow birds he's holding in his hands. They're cute but don't exactly resemble the real ones from the anime, unfortunately.

”These are eatable, by the way. Marzipan.”

Clarke takes a closer look at the decorations. She grimaces. Moltres has rather creepy red eyes.

”You know there are three teams, right? I'm on the blue team, Mystic.”

All of a sudden Bellamy's smile disappears. He drops the marzipan birds and Clarke gasps in surprise as the birds hit the floor.

”Are you okay?” she asks immediately, worried.

His eyes are wide. ”You're... on team Mystic?” he mumbles.

Clarke frowns. ”Yeah?”

”Team _Mystic_?” he repeats and covers his eyes with his hand. ”Tell me you're kidding.”

”I don't understand”, Clarke says, a little annoyed. She crosses her arms as Bellamy exhales dramatically.

”Just when I find a cute girl, she's on team Mystic. Just my luck.”

Clarke tries extra hard to ignore the part where he called her cute. She succeeds.

”What the hell is your problem?” she snaps, raising her voice. Then it hits her.

”You're... on team Valor, aren't you?”

Clarke watches him clench his fist. This is ridiculous.

Bellamy's definitely not the only one who is disappointed. Just when Clarke thought she found a great, sweet guy, he turns out to be an asshole who judges people based on their _freaking Pokémon Go team_. Clarke thought the Mystic vs Valor thing was just a joke, something the Internet made up. So, yeah, she's pissed and disappointed that the cute barista is actually a douchebag barista.

Clarke is about to tell him that, dude, it's just a game, when the pretty barista runs to them. The girl puts her hands on her hips.

”What's going on here?” she asks and presses her lips into a thin line, eyebrows furrowing together.

”She's on team Mystic, Raven!” Bellamy exclaims in a defensive manner. ”She's my Pokémon enemy!”

If the other customers didn't pay attention to them before, they sure as hell do now. Monty almost drops his coffee in shame, and Jasper's eyes move from Bellamy to Clarke, his mouth parting in shock.

Raven looks at the yellow and red lumps of marzipan on the floor and rolls her eyes. She gives Clarke a quick apologetic smile.

Clarke doesn't know what to say or what to do. Pokémon enemy, what the _fuck_?

”Don't be a drama queen, Blake”, Raven scolds her co-worker. ”This is why no one wants to buy your Pokémon drink. This girl is our customer. Do you remember what happened last time, hm? Pull yourself together, goddamnit.”

Clarke actually finds it funny that this has happened before.

Jasper and Monty take slow steps towards the arguing trio.

”What's... wrong?” Monty whispers.

”This guy is upset about Pokémon Go teams”, Clarke answers and shrugs. On the inside she's boiling.

A weird smile spreads across Jasper's face.

”Hey, hey, Monty here is on the blue team, too!” Jasper (the Instinct bastard) says, but, fortunately for Monty, Bellamy doesn't hear him. He's too busy glaring at the small blonde. Her piercing blue eyes send dangerous signals, but he doesn't care. He's about to declare war.

”Ok, princess. Valor or Mystic, let's settle this for good. Meet me in front of this cafe tomorrow at 7:00pm, that's when I get off work. The one who catches more Pokémon and beats more gyms wins.”

”Bellamy!” Raven hisses angrily. She looks like she's going to murder her co-worker the moment the cafe closes. Or maybe even before that.

Clarke narrows her eyes. ”Deal”, she answers without any hesitation. There's no way she's going to lose.

”So, is it a date?” asks Jasper.

”No!” Clarke and Bellamy say at the same time.

”Oh, good. Then, can I come with you?”

Clarke gives her friend a death glare. This challenge is bigger than life. A true Pokémon master never backs down from a challenge. Bellamy wanted war and that's what he's going to get.

Clarke storms out of the cafe with her special Pokémon drink (without an ugly marzipan creature), leaving behind her two very confused friends, a fuming Bellamy and an amused Raven.

A few moments pass in silence as Monty, Jasper and Raven stare at the door.

”Well, uh”, Jasper starts and awkwardly leans over the counter to pat Bellamy on the shoulder. ”Seems like you woke up the griffin inside her. Good luck, man. You're gonna need it.”

 

-/-/-/-

 

Group chat – Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Miller

 

Jasper

_miller you wont believe this but pokemon go got clarke a date!!! omg!!!_

 

Miller

_Really?_

 

Jasper

_yes!!!_

_come on be a little more excited_

_clarke........_

_griffin......._

_got a date........_

_because of POKEMON GO_

_holy shit i still can not believe it_

 

Miller

_Yeah, that's pretty cool tbh_

 

Clarke

_It's not a date!_

_It's war!_

 

-/-/-/-

 

This is not how Clarke thought she would spend her Friday evening. Playing Pokémon Go, yes, but with Bellamy Blake, no.

She has sworn to herself that she will catch more Pokémon than Bellamy and turn as many gyms blue as possible. Right now she's getting impatient, though. She's trying to beat a yellow gym but no matter how many times she tries, she just can't crush it.

Bellamy watches Clarke stomp her foot and curse loudly. Her perfect blonde waves swirl in the wind.

”This gym has a cp2300 Flareon, that's unfair! But oh no, it can't stop me, I'm going to destroy it, you'll see... _Fuck!_ ”

She seems like an angry kitten, but Bellamy knows that's as far from the truth as you can imagine. Her pretty blonde hair, soft curves and big blue eyes make her look cute and tender, when in reality she's a majestic lion who will tear her enemies apart with her teeth, no matter what it takes.

Bellamy doesn't care that she's dangerous, he wants to make her even more angry.

”Which starter did you choose as your first Pokémon?” he asks. He taps his phone a few times and, just like that, he caught his first Dratini.

”Bulbasaur”, Clarke replies.

”Freaking Bulbasaur... Should have known”, he huffs while shaking his head.

Clarke wants to tell him to fuck off and just go home. Bulbasaur has always been her favourite, ever since the first episode aired. She knows it's lame, but it honestly hurts her feelings to hear anyone bash her favourite Pokémon. Bulbasaur is a part of her, like the missing bulb on her back she never had.

Clarke shows him her best bitch face. A Pokémon master never backs down unless something threatens their Pokémon's wellbeing. At the moment, Bellamy Blake only threatens Clarke's Bulbasaur filled heart and feeds her anger.

”What's wrong with Bulbasaur?” she asks, trying to stay calm.

”Well, you know...” Bellamy stops abruptly when he notices the look in her eyes. He can almost see a reflection of Bulbasaur in them.

”I-I mean”, he stutters unintentionally. ”Compared to a lot of Pokémon, Bulbasaur is great, but I think it's obvious that it's the least popular of the first three starters...”

”Which one did you choose then?” The tone of her voice is extraordinarily cold. Like, minus 20 degrees.

For some reason Bellamy looks uncomfortable. He murmurs something inaudible.

”Sorry?” Clarke asks with an unimpressed expression.

”Pikachu...” Bellamy mumbles.

Now it's Clarke's turn to gasp dramatically and shake her head in disapproval. Even though she's overreacting on purpose, she's a little shocked for real, too. She can't believe someone would turn down the chance to get Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander. Bellamy has no right to insult her life choices.

”Are you kidding me? Did you really walk away from the starters _four_ freaking times just to get _Pikachu_?” Clarke already knew Bellamy Blake was an asshole but she didn't think he would be an idiot as well.

Bellamy sticks his tongue out.

Ok, so, he's rude, stupid _and_ childishto boot.

An hour passes, Clarke and Bellamy are kind of sick of each other's company. Both are in a really bad mood. They let out a loud 'hmph' sound and go their separate ways.

Half an hour later they cross paths again when Clarke sees him sitting on a bench next to a graveyard. He's trying to beat a blue gym.

Clarke walks up to him. ”What's up?”

Bellamy raises his gaze from his phone and giggles. _Giggles_.

Clarke shuts her eyes. Asshole or not he's still annoyingly cute and good-looking.

Clarke isn't sure what to think of the admittedly cute laugh until she hears his answer.

”What's up, huh? The sky.”

Clarke narrows her eyes immediately.

”Well, that's good, I hope it falls on you”, she spits the words out of her mouth like venom.

”If the sky falls on me, it falls on you, too, princess. Everyone would die.”

”It would still make the world a better place, I'm sure.”

Bellamy only shrugs.

The 45689th Pidgey appears and Clarke catches it. ”Hey, Blake.” For some reason her smile is pleased and her eyes hold a glint of humour.

”Guess what. I named my Pidgey _Hell_ amy. What do you think? It's a pretty good name, right?” she asks, smug.

Bellamy gazes back at her and frowns.

”Fuck you”, he says, taps his phone a few times and shoves it to her face. ”I named this loser of a Rattata 'Spoiled Princess' because it kind of reminds me of you.”

Clarke pushes the phone away. She has lost count how many times she has tried to kill the annoying barista with her glares.

”Ok, fine then, I just renamed one of my Jigglypuffs 'Bellboy Beachball'”, Clarke tries again. ”I win.”

”That makes no sense”, Bellamy says and raises an eyebrow. He beats the blue gym.

Clarke sits down next to him and tries to win it back.

Bellamy stares at her tongue that sticks out of her mouth when she concentrates on beating his Hypno. Once again her pink cheeks and light blue nails falsely make her look so harmless and cuddly. Bellamy is mesmerized. It's kind of annoying how drawn to her he is despite everything.

Bellamy finds himself wondering what would have happened if he hadn't found out she was on team Mystic.

”Pikachu is my favourite Pokémon, you know”, he says suddenly.

Silence.

”Uh, ok”, Clarke says, clearly uninterested, but Bellamy keeps going.

”That's why I wanted it as my starter. When I was younger, I would have given anything to be Ash and have Pikachu by my side. Also, I chose Valor because Moltres used to be my favourite out of the three birds. I was only trying to play the game the way the 5-year-old me would have wanted. It's nothing deeper than that.”

Clarke blinks. ”Ok... but that's hard to believe. I thought team Mystic was your, um, Pokémon enemy.”

Bellamy chuckles to hide his slight embarrassment. ”My sister is to blame. She's on team Valor, too, and she told me that the rivalry between Valor and Mystic was a huge deal.”

”And apparently you took it very seriously.”

”Very.”

He's smiling. _Why_ 's he _smiling_? Clarke bites her lip, something warm curls in her stomach again. She doesn't like it.

Bellamy catches his 4th Pikachu. He taps the screen six times as he nicknames it.

”I just wanted to let you know that... I think you're cool. I mean, for someone on team Mystic.” His smile is playful and it's immediately reflected on Clarke's face.

”Yeah, you're not that bad, either. You might be a little over dramatic at times, but I can manage”, she says with a wink. Bellamy's ears turn red. Clarke's smile is proud.

”Hmm, looks like I caught more Pokémon than you”, she hums then. ”I win.”

”I beat more gyms, though”, Bellamy protests. ”You didn't win anything.”

A two-minute long staring contest ensues. Bellamy's ears are on fire and he looks away first.

”Whatever, I need to go.” He stands up quickly and accidentally drops his phone in the process.

Clarke picks it up for him, Bellamy's newest Pikachu is still on the screen. Her eyes almost pop out of her head when she reads its name.

”Bellamy...” Clarke starts slowly. ”You named your Pikachu... _Clarke_.”

Bellamy tries to fight back the burning feeling on his face. ”Yeah, I guess I did.”

 

-/-/-/-

 

The next day Café de la Paix's door slams open early in the morning as Clarke Griffin storms in with a very serious look on her face. Her steps purposely create loud thump sounds.

It's funny how the cafe has the word _paix_ , peace, in it, because the atmosphere is far from peaceful.

Some of the customers stare at Clarke with wide, curious eyes but she ignores them, too busy looking at Bellamy Blake's back.

Damn, he's got a nice back.

Clarke mentally slaps herself. She can't believe she's actually doing this.

Raven rolls her eyes when she sees Clarke come in and lightly taps Bellamy on the shoulder. He turns around, crosses his arms and waits for her to speak.

Clarke's eyes look around the cafe, taking in every detail. She sees Bellamy's crazy looking marzipan birds on top of the coffee machines and she almost turns to leave. But doesn't.

”I have a challenge for you”, she announces.

”Oh yeah?” His eyes narrow.

”Yeah”, she says but hesitates for a second. ”Go on a date with me.”

Bellamy's mouth opens slightly as his eyes widen. He almost drops the coffee mug he's holding. Most of the customers start muttering loudly.

”So-sorry? You mean... another Pokémon Go 'date'?” Bellamy asks, confused.

Next to them, Raven bursts out laughing.

Clarke shakes her head. Other customers are still staring at her and she's starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

She tries to speak but can't form any words. She can't bring herself to say she means it as an actual date. Calling it a challenge just seemed like the best way to get him to agree.

”Don't make me say it again”, she pleads.

Bellamy's eyes quickly travel up and down on her body. Clarke's throat feels dry.

Then he nods. _Nods._

”Really?” Clarke squeaks, completely surprised.

He nods again, and the muttering in the cafe gets louder.

Clarke unconsciously licks her lips. She thinks about the big possibility she might get to kiss Bellamy Blake very soon. A smirk spreads across her face.

Suddenly, Raven grabs Bellamy's ear and pulls him gently yet firmly away from Clarke.

”Okay, _Ash_.” Her voice is playful. ”You can go on your date later but right now you need to help me. Five iced lattes, four smoothies and an espresso are waiting.”

”And I'm going to order one Pika Pika Coffee, please”, Clarke adds quickly.

She adores the slow smile of joy and satisfaction that works its way across Bellamy's face and into his eyes. Thanks, Pokémon Go.

 

-/-/-/-

 

Group chat – Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Miller

 

Jasper

_ok, miller, pokemon go got clarke a date for real this time_

 

Miller

_Are you sure?_

 

Jasper

_YES VERY_

_I JUST SAW THEM KISS_

 

Miller

_Ok, good for her_

 

Jasper

_come on miller this is huuuge!!!_

_she's going on a second date with someone, how often does that happen??_

 

Miller

_Yeah, that's why i said good for her_

 

Jasper

_tsh... i wish i had more friends than just u 3_

_youre no fun :/_  

 

Miller

_Look, i'm on a date with my boyfriend and i'm just about to catch dragonite_

_I'd really appreciate it if you stopped messaging me for even like 5 minutes_

 

Clarke

_Everyone else is on a date_

_Jasper, you should try to find someone, too_

 

Jasper

_monty isnt on a date_

 

Clarke

_You two can always date each other as back-up plan_

 

Jasper

_nah im too busy with pokemon go to entertain my countless female and male fans_

 

Monty

_wtf_

  

**Author's Note:**

> That last ”wtf” kind of describes my feelings right now. I honestly don't like how this fic turned out but... at least I finished it, yay!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If anyone wants to point out any mistakes, I'd be really grateful :)


End file.
